1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for executing host data transfer operations during setup of copy services operations.
2. Background
Physical storage, such as disks, may be coupled to a storage controller. The storage controller may represent the physical storage as a plurality of logical storage volumes. Additionally, the storage controller may be capable of executing certain copy services operations to copy source logical storage volumes to target logical storage volumes, wherein the source and target logical storage volumes are included in the plurality of logical storage volumes.
A host coupled to the storage controller may generate a request to the storage controller to copy selected source logical storage volumes to selected target logical volumes. In response to receiving the request from the host, the storage controller may copy the selected source logical volumes to the selected target logical storage volumes.
Additionally, the host may perform input/output (I/O) operations with respect to the logical storage volumes. The host may transmit write requests to the storage controller to write data to selected logical storage volumes and may transmit read requests to the storage controller to read data from selected logical storage volumes.